Poisons Remedy
by MikeCalkins
Summary: Kyle returns as The Bloody Hood, a year following the events of Kiss Of Death, the city is still plagued by crime and corruption, and he and Mindi are still there to kick its ass!
1. Chapter 1

Mindi and I sit at the table at lunch, smiling about the fact that we are two costumed vigilantes in a high-school full of lustful and oblivious teenagers. We were seniors, I was surprised I made it through the summer as Bloody Hood with all the crazy shit I had been through. My dad had told me to give up being Hood, but I couldn't, I guess it's one of those things that you want, and will, do every night until you can't anymore. Mindi grew more beautiful, which I never thought possible, we were still together, and we hadn't fought since our altercation over our identities (See issue 1). Perfect? No, we disagree on A LOT of things (mostly on how we are gonna execute a bust) but we don't fight about it, we solve it like mature adults. That means we use Rock Paper Scissors.

"Beautiful day." Mindi says to me, kissing me on the neck.

"Beautiful you." I reply, meeting the girl with a kiss.

"Alright, I'm still here, next time warn me!" Sam says, standing up to go throw his lunch tray in the garbage.

"Oh shush, we'll get you laid yet." Lenny replies to Sam, causing me to smile.

"I'm surprised; usually Lenny's the one complaining about our affections."

"I'm used to it by now bro." he replies simply. I chuckle to myself.

* * *

><p>I pull my hood over my head; I had a white ski mask now, so I didn't have to worry about my face being exposed to the bad guys, not that they would live to tell it. I smile as I look at myself in the mirror. I checked my belt, my knife was at the back, diagonal so I can unsheathe with ease. I had a Sig Sauer P250 tucked in my waist band and my club sheathed on my back.<p>

"Ready for a little action?" Mindi asked, rubbing my chest. I smile, wrapping my arms around her for a minute or two before we took off.

"You fucking idiot! Dropping that box on my toe!" the goon said as Mindi and I stood on the roof across from them.

"Sorry, next time watch where your foot is!" i looked at Mindi, who nodded and we jumped up, sprinting to the edge of the adjacent roof top. I leaped across, gliding through the air and hitting the roof top, parkour rolling and drawing my knife. That's when I noticed the other guys unpacking the dope. There were eight in total, not unusual odds, but a little unexpected.

"Great, look what your yelling attracted, the teen titans." That's when I dove in, driving my foot into the first guys hip, he fell to one knee, I grabbed his hair and pulled his head up and dragged the knife across his throat. He dropped to the ground, bleeding out profusely on the ground. I turned around, driving my fist into the next goon's chest, sending him stumbling towards the edge. I sprinted up and slid into a heel kick, knocking clear off the building. He screamed loud as he plummeted to the ground. That's when the guns started going off. Sig's, Colt's, Glock's, all there was, was gun fire. I drew my pistol out, and cocked it, rolling into cover. I peeked out, gun drawn and fired, bullet hitting one of the last six goons in the center of his throat. He slid off the side of the building, crashing down into the alleyway below. Mindi started firing too, killing two more. Three more stand, MP5K's and Ithaca shotguns readied. I peeked out, firing and hitting one in the knee, causing him to drop forward, and I fired again, bullet passing through his skull cap. He was dead before he hit the ground. Mindi fires, hitting one of them in the center of his chest, he dropped to the ground. The last one started shaking; he was alone and at our mercy. He dropped his gun,

"Fuck Killa7." He said. I look at Mindi, she shrugs. I walk over to him and he starts to pull a gun out I grab his hand, kick him hard in the ribs and rip the pistol from his hands and fired, the bullet hitting the edge of his throat and blood spraying violently. He falls to the ground, choking and drowning in his blood.

"That was predictable." Mindi said, I chuckle and throw the gun down. I holster my own and we run off.


	2. Chapter 2

Mindi and I entered the warehouse, the mention of Killa7 made me kinda confused and nervous. I hadn't heard his name in a year and I didn't want to remember that night.

"Hey, Kyle look at me. What's wrong?" she asked, I sat down on the cot and just shook my head.

"the guy mentioned Killa7….." I said, trailing off, she put her finger on my lips and shushed me she leaned down and kissed my lips and I stopped thinking about it, just went blank, my lips growing in warmth from the friction. She straddled over my lap; legs open as she just leaned me up against the wall, deepening the kiss. I stand up slowly, lifting her into the air. She giggled as I leaned her against the wall, she started removing my costume, as I did hers. She was moving all around my body, clearly trying to turn me on more than I already was by her presence. Our clothes were hitting the ground with a familiar sound as we neared the cot, falling onto it and continuing our mischievous activities.

* * *

><p>The warehouse was familiar now that I had slept there countless times over the past year; it was like my second home. I even had clothes there to change into. It was the next morning; I was looking at Mindi's sleeping face as the sunlight poured in through the blinds. I didn't want to move, didn't want to get up, didn't want to go to school. I just wanted to stay here, with Mindi's heartbeat bouncing against my bare chest as she slept. Her skin was so warm, so soft on mine. I felt the sealed bullet wound, she was so strong through all of that, while I could barely breathe. She shifted a bit; I pulled my hand back, hoping I hadn't woken her. Thankfully she still slept, smile still on her face. I laid my head back down on the pillow and left my arms wrapped around Mindi as I went back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Marcus, I lost track of time." I was awoken by Mindi's voice. "No, I didn't stay home deliberately" I rolled over and saw Mindi pacing the floor with her cell phone in hand.<p>

"Marcus, I am aware that this is a really important year for me." I slid my legs over to the edge of the cot and rose from the mattress.

"Alright Marcus!" she yells, hanging up. She drops the phone onto the ground and looks over at me.

"Oh, you're awake…" she says, running her hands through her hair. I got out of bed, walking over to her nude; she was clothed in one of my t shirts.

"You know, I woke up this morning early enough to go to school."

"I'm glad you didn't though." She said, walking over and kissing me,

"But isn't Marcus pissed?"

"I really don't care if he's pissed or not." She says, breaking the kiss and diving back in.

"You know, you really shouldn't have put this on." I said, smiling.

"Why?" I flip my knife out and cut a straight line down the back, dropping the shirt off her body and to the ground. She laughs loudly as I sit on the bed and she sits down on my lap. she kissed my lips tenderly, I leaned back against the wall, Mindi continued to kiss me and I fell over, she laid on top of me, the only sound between us was the faint smack of our lips, before she shifted up my body and we went at it again.

* * *

><p>I awoke in the middle of the night to a loud noise. I slid out of bed, pulling my boxers and pajama pants on. I grabbed the mounted 1911 off the wall and cocked it, I walked over to the door, gun at eye level, I peered through the peephole, I saw no one. I waited about three minutes, then I opened the door, stepping out into the hallway, there was no one there. I decocked the pistol, turning and walking back into the room, shutting the door and locking it behind me.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, I was thankful for that too, I wanted to spend the whole day with Mindi without any interruption at all. We walked down to Atomic Comics for a coffee, chatting as we normally do, I couldn't help but smile the entire day while I was with her, she just had that power over me.<p>

"Have you talked to Marcus?" I ask, she glances out the window,

"Nope."

"Don't you think you should?"

"Probably, later." She replies, smiling widely and kissing me softly but sensually on my lips.

"That's okay with me." I say, smiling back.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday again, Mindi and I lay down on the grass in the courtyard at school, she was on top of me, and we were both smiling wide.

"Ello boys and girl!" Sam said, walking over to us with his tray of food and sitting down next to us.

"How are you today my good sir?" I ask.

"Pretty fucking spectacular, how 'bout you?"

"I think I'm alright." I said, smiling at Mindi.

Mindi and I run across rooftops, meeting up with a group of goons beating on these poor teenagers.

"Five on two?" I ask.

"fucking pussys," Mindi adds. I grabbed one of them by the shirt and turned him around, driving my fist into his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. I unsheathe my club and swing it backhanded into his face, visibly knocking teeth out and sending him careening off the side of the building. I turn and back kick the next guy in the gut, sending him stumbling backwards. I twirl the club around once before driving it into his stomach, point first, and bringing it up into his jaw, he tripped over Mindi's first kill and ate shit on the concrete. I drag him up and Sparta kick him off the building. I drop down and sweep out one of the guys and Mindi stomps heavily on his neck, snapping it instantly. The last guy pulls out a gun, that's when everything slows down as Mindi and I draw our pistols, taking aim and firing, bullets passing through his chest forcefully and blood splattering all over the place. He drops backwards off the roof, hitting the ground with a bang. I look down and see that he landed in the dumpster. I smile,

"Fitting end I suppose." I say. Mindi looks down and nods, looking back at the teens, whom were bruised and bloodied, but would definitely live.

"Thanks." They said.

"It's what we're here for." I reply, smiling.

* * *

><p>I eject the magazine from my Sig, cocking the bullet in the chamber out as well, placing the pistol down on the workbench softly. I remove my mask, leaving hair standing up on top of my head as I look back at Mindi, who is doing the same thing.<p>

"These guys are getting worse and worse at their jobs every night we go out." I state, she smiles and giggles a bit.

"That's what happens when your leader has been locked away I guess." She replies, I chuckle.

"What bullies though, picking on a couple of kids like them."

"Well, don't you just sound old." I laugh,

"I guess this happens when its three days from your eighteenth birthday." I reply.

"Maybe, I think it's sexy." Mindi states, nearing me.

"Do you now?" I ask, smiling as I dive into a kiss, pinning Mindi gingerly against the table. I couldn't be happier, a beautiful girl on a Saturday night, with the full ability to sleep in? .ever!

I still can't help but stay up for a little while after Mindi has fallen asleep, the warm blankets wrapped around us, I watch her sleeping. It's better than TV, she smiles sometimes, and sometimes I wonder if I'm there, in her dreams. I remove strands from her pretty face, not allowing any blockage of my view. It was silent as ever, moon shining through the blinds and lighting up her face so I could see. I wanted morning to come, but I also didn't either. But as usual, my body had to screw me over in the end, forcing me to fall asleep. at least I got to wake up with her facing me and her arms wrapped around me.

* * *

><p>Mindi and I laughed as we entered Atomic Comics, Sam and a girl were already at a table, he waves us over, smiling like a fat boy with a chocolate bar. I sit down next to Mindi, across from Sam,<p>

"How you guys doing?" I ask.

"Pretty good, how bout you my good sir."

"Pretty fucking awesome." I reply, grinning at Mindi.

"Well, this is Breanne; she's a friend of mine from school." Sam replies, winking at me. I half smile and shake her hand, Mindi does the same.

"Nice to meet you." Mindi and I say. We made small talk, What we've been up to and blah blah blah uninteresting crappp. Then Breanne says this,

"You know that Bloody Hood guy?"

"Yeah, that dudes a fucking badass." Sam states.

"His voice is soooo sexy it's not even funny. I'd fuck his brains out for sure." I look at Mindi, eyebrows raised.

"That's rather eye opening…" I say, chuckling, Mindi does too.

"Right, and I'm not even into super heroes."

"that's a relief." I mutter.

"What was that?"

"I said how could you not? I'm not a nerd or anything, but there's something about being a vigilante that sounds so…dangerous."

"I bet he's gotten his ass kicked a lot." Lenny says, walking over to us and dragging a chair over.

"What, you didn't see that shit with him and that massive fucker last year? Dude, he started out bad, but damn did he fuck that guy up." Sam says, I smile; none of them have the slightest clue that they are inches close to Bloody hood and Hit-Girl.

"Yeah, he's not all that good though. Hit-Girl, there's a fucking badass right there." Lenny states,

"Aw man I'd tap that." I say, smiling.

"Hello, girlfriend sitting here." Mindi says, playing along.

"Why can't I have both?" I ask, smiling.

"This girl isn't into threesomes." She replies, smiling.

"That's no fun." I continue.

* * *

><p>"Ah, what oblivious fucks!" I say to Mindi as we walk into the warehouse.<p>

"That Breanne girl is pretty fucked up." Mindi states,

"Yeah." I reply, laughing.

"I mean who in their right mind would want to fuck your brains out?"

"Oh I dunno." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her lips softly, growing with power slowly as she lays back on the work bench a bit. We are startled by a knock on the door as I began removing her shirt. I let her slide off as we walk over to the door, I grab a Beretta 92FS off the wall, cocking it and holding it at the ready. Mindi grabs the door handle and opens it, its Marcus.

"Jesus Marcus, I thought I had to shoot someone." I state, dropping the mag and cocking the chambered round out.

"Well, I guess I wanted to keep your trigger finger itchy." Marcus replies.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what happened to quitting this shit?" Marcus asked.

"I can't." Mindi replies,

"What do you mean you can't; just don't put on the costume!" Marcus continues.

"It's not that simple Marcus." Mindi states.

"Really? Explain it to me."

"It just not Marcus, this city needs us!" Mindi says, growing in confidence and anger.

"This is why we have Police."

"Yeah, and the police just don't seem to get shit done, do they?" She asks.

"We can't be everywhere, I understand, but after last year you can't-."

"Marcus, THAT was a mistake, and now I wear a vest every time I go out." Mindi replies.

"I want you to stop this, all of it before you get yourselves killed! Kyle, you're going to be eighteen soon, for Christ sakes, stop all of this!" He says, turning to me. I'm silent for a minute,

"I can't, not with the bullshit running through this town as it is." I reply.

"Jesus fuck, you guys are going to get yourselves killed! You aren't just fighting off little small time goons anymore; you have a mob family that wants you're heads on a plate!" Marcus says,

"IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES!" Mindi shouts.

"Fuck, your father really did brainwash you." I saw Mindi look at Marcus, she was fighting back tears, and then she took a step backwards and walked into the bathroom, shutting it behind her. Marcus was dumbfounded as to what he just said; he exhaled quietly before leaving without a word. I turned and stared at the bathroom door, I could hear sobs coming from inside.

* * *

><p>Mindi was staring into the mirror, her cheeks were tearstained, and eyes were puffed and red, she didn't know how to feel, angry? Sad? Hurt? She looked at herself in the mirror, she hadn't cried since that night out at the docks. Kyle's big fight. That was little under a year ago, even with the reoccurring nightmares about her almost death, she still never cried. But now with the mere mention of her father, its like a river was just cut loose after being blocked for so long. This was daddy's little girl, what she'd become at least. A brutal, merciless vigilante who teams up with her boyfriend to go on a mobster killing spree to keep the streets inhabitable. And Kyle, what had she done to him? He was a quietish, shy, but hilarious and just the sweetest guy ever. Now he was just as ruthless, if not more ruthless than her. He was still all the above, but most of his time is spent either sleeping from the long nights, when he's not tormented by horrible dreams of the victims he's slayed, or he's planning out how he's going to take down a drug apartment or cleaning his weapons. She wished now that she hadn't dragged him into this, just so she could have one thing in her life that was normal, but it was too late for that. She missed the old Kyle; romantic, sweet, thoughtful, funny. What she saw now was an implement of mass murder that probably cannot be stopped now. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror any longer. There was a knock from the outside,<p>

"Mindi?" the soft, comforting voice said.

* * *

><p>The door opened, Mindi exiting the bathroom and burying her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close while she sobbed violently into my chest.<p>

"Shhhh." I said, rocking her back and forth. She said something, but it was muffled by my shirt, "What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?" I ask, confused by her random and out of place apology.

"Everything." she said. My confusion only rose,

"Whats up Mindi, what did you do?" I ask, looking her in the eyes. She sobbed again,

"Dragging you into all of this."

"All of what?"

"This whole crime fighting bit. You shouldn't have-." she began, I put my finger to her lips.

"This is something I was meant to do, I wouldn't be so good at it if I weren't." I say, she still sobs. I lean in and kiss her, instantly silencing her sobs. She is shy about it at first, but gradually allows. She can't help but smile through the kiss, no matter how tear stained her cheeks were.

* * *

><p>We ran along the rooftops, listening for the faint screams for help in the sounds of New York. We were heading for one that we heard about three minutes ago, it was loud, almost like someone dying. We came upon the source of the yelp, a poor man was being ruffed up in an alleyway by a couple of guys. They were clearly armed with knives and baseball bats, there were at least four of them, not bad for odds. We scaled down the side of the building, dropping down behind them and causing them to jump.<p>

"Oh give me a break!" One of them said.

"You brought this on yourselves." Mindi replied, "Cunts." she had to add, I kinda smiled as I pulled out my clubs, readying them. One of them rushed forward, slashing at me with a knife. I ducked the blade, swinging my club and catching him right behind his knee-cap, he yelled out as his leg gave out and he crashed to the ground. I put my foot to his chest and swung the club across his face, catching him in the temple, blood spraying out a little as I cracked his skull. I was grabbed from behind by another guy, I was put swiftly into a headlock and my head was driven into the wall hard. I couldn't see straight, but I had to get out of that headlock or else I was fucked. I drove my fist into his ribs, one, two, three times before he let go. I straightened up and he went to back hand me, I caught his hand, followed by kicking him sideways in the knee. He screamed out in pain as I slammed his forehead into the brick, once, twice, three, four times, blood splattered against the wall, running down the brick slowly. Mindi slashed one of the thugs across the throat with her butterfly knife, he scrambled to cover the gaping hole as the blood gushed out. I back kicked that guy into the wall, immobilizing him so he could die. Mindi turned around and threw her butterfly knife into the last goon's forehead, he crumpled to the ground, blood trickling from the wound. I looked at Mindi, she was out of breath, for the first time in a while too.

"Th-Thank you." The man said, running past us.

"No problem." I muttered.

* * *

><p>I lay next to Mindi. She was silent, still awake, I could tell. We were still dressed in our costumes, for once not making love.<p>

"Kyle...?" she said to me, looking up at me. I look her in the eye,

"What's wrong, babe?" I ask. She sits up straight,

"Do you think we should quit?" She asks, biting her lip, now I sit up,

"Quit? Quit what?" I reply, confused.

"This whole superhero shit. Maybe Marcus is right, maybe my dad did brainwash me..." Mindi said, defeated.

"Mindi, you and I are doing whats right. We're cleaning up the mess that the cops refuse to. Why would we leave that behind when we've come so far?" I ask her.

"Have I brainwashed you too?" she mumbled.

"No, Mindi, You haven't. Remember, I tried to do this before you even talked to me." I replied, chuckling. She did as well as I kiss her neck in the dark silence. I can feel the goosebumps forming ever so slowly on her smooth skin. She groans,

"why do we have school tomorrow?" she asked. I smile and stop kissing her for a second,

"Because we're Seniors. Good news though, tomorrow is a Day 4 schedule, so we can come in at lunch time because we have study halls leading up to Lunch." I reply smiling.

"Oooo, baby, you just made my night that much better." she said, turning around and kissing me.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke, Mindi in my arms, still laying on top of me. She was so peaceful and innocent (looking). I couldn't help but smile at her as she came out of her dream,<p>

"What?" she asked, looking at me, confused, but smiling.

"You're just so gorgeous." I replied. She kinda blushed as she kissed me. It was time to go, and I mean we had to RUSH. I got up out of bed, running into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before dressing myself in a pair of dark, slim straight jeans, one of my many white crew necks and my shoes and socks obviously. Mindi hurried in and hopped in the shower, smiling at me as I exited.


	5. Chapter 5

Mindi and I sat at lunch, just chilling as usual. The Gang was all together, we were just having a great time.

"What the fuck happened to you last night?" Lenny asked me.

"What do you mean?" I cock my head a little.

"have you seen the bite mark on your neck?" he asked me. I smile and look at Mindi, she started trying desperately to hold back a laugh, but she was failing desperately.

"EWWW EWWW EWWW!" Lenny said, throwing his hands up in the air and burying his head in the cafeteria table.

"Did you bite me?" I ask Mindi, getting close to her and putting my finger under her chin.

"Maybe...maybe not." she replied, winking at me.

"Ohhh, that wink. Don't get me too excited." I say, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"DUDE, thats why we have homes, so everyone else doesn't have to see that!" Lenny states, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Back at the Warehouse, Mindi and I sit at the table. I had cooked us some dinner for us before we went out tonight, spagetti and meatballs. I felt like a cheesy son-of-a-bitch but thats alright.<p>

"So, where should we patrol tonight?" I ask.

"I dunno, we seem to be finding more and more D'Amico guys nowadays. Usually in the same general area. Its actually a little concerning." Mindi replied, finishing her plate.

"Yeah, the mention of Killa7 is probably whats concerning me the most." I state, clearing my throat a little.

"Why's that?" Mindi questioned, leaning in, interested.

"After what happened last year, and figuring its not too inconceivable that he could get out. I dunno, im just kinda scared." I reply, "i don't want him to come back." I add.

"I know baby, I know." Mindi said, placing her hand on mine.

"Fuck it." I say, chuckling. She kisses my forehead for a second and smiles at me.

"Ready to suit up babe?" she asked, I nod, standing up and preparing my gear.

* * *

><p>We came across them, a bunch cops chasing a man whom was running down the alleyways. Mindi and I start to move on but we stop when we here the man fire off warning shots. There was a little kid in front of him, in the line of fire. I grab Mindi's belt, pulling the grapple line out of the holster and running forwards and diving off the building, throwing the hook to the side, hooking it on a fire escape and sending me swinging like a pendulum towards the boy. I swung into the kid, grabbing him with my arm wrapped around his chest and pulling him out of the way as I let go of the line and hit the ground, absorbing all the force with my back so the kid wouldn't be harmed. The people cheered as I got up and returned the kid to his scared, grateful mother.<p>

"Thank you Bloody Hood, oh my god, Thank you!" She said, hugging me.

"Don't worry about it, would hate for such a handsome young fellow to get hurt." I say, crouching down to the kid.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yes sir, thank you Mr. Bloody Hood." He replied. I mess with his hair and stand back up. The guy had come out of the alleyway now and he was looking right at me,

"HOOD!" He yelled as he aimed the gun.

"GET DOWN!" I yell , I push the mother and son down and draw my pistol, the man fires, bullet slicing through my arm, spraying blood across the wall and sending pain shockwaving through me. I fell backwards onto my ass, still aiming the gun, but I couldn't fire, not in front of the kid who was looking at me, scared. He took aim again, and he almost pulled the trigger, but the cops tackled him over. I sat there on the pavement, blood oozing out of my arm.

"HOOD!" Mindi called. I wave, getting up and looking at the kid one more time, smiling,

"You're safe now." I reply before jogging off, up to the grapple line and scaling the wall with it, despite the immense pain from the wound on my arm.

* * *

><p>"Okay, sit down." Mindi commanded as we entered the warehouse, I obeyed, covering my arm with my hand, blood seeping through my fingers. She disappeared into the bathroom, returning with the first aid kit.<p>

"Why didnt you shoot him when you were sitting?" Mindi asked, voice slightly raised in worry.

"I-I couldn't shoot him in front of the kid, I couldn't expose the kid to that." I reply. Mindi stopped, half smiling.

"You went to the extent of threatening your life to keep a kid from being scarred for life?" She asked. I nod as she begins cleaning my wound.

"That's cute." She replies. I laugh sarcastically,

"yeah, cute." I reply.

"Lemme ask a question." Mindi continues.

"Go ahead."

"If I wasn't lying that night when I said I was pregnant, what would you have done?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I ask back.

"Would you want me to have an abortion or-."

"I wouldn't be that guy that would make you get one because I don't want to have a kid with you or something." I reply.

"I don't think I should ever be a mom." Mindi states, looking at her fingers as she began stitching my wound.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure I would be a good one, I mean, I never technically had one." Mindi replied.

"Do you want my HONEST opinion?" I ask.

"Sure."

"I honestly think you would make an amazing mom." I state. Mindi half smiles,

"You lie." She says, "you know I would be a bad mother."

"No you wouldn't. You are beautiful, funny, nice, you are just amazing in every way babe. I think any kid would be lucky to have you as a mommy." I reply. Mindi smiles fully now,

"I'm not so sure any of those are true." She says, looking at her shoes, she's done stitching it back together again. I turn around and grab her hand and look into her eyes,

"Babe, and kid would be lucky to have you as a mother." I say, "And any guy would be lucky to have you be the mother of their child." I continue. She looks deep into my eyes, like she's trying to read my thoughts.

"How about you?" She asks.

"What?" I say, confused.

"Would you be the father?" She asked. I being to answer when I hear a thump, then the snap of a wooden door collapsing. Someone kicked the buildings front door down, I could tell. I reach over and grab a Glock off the wall and aim at the door, Mindi had already drawn her own Glock and readied it. Someone at the door, scratching at it. Then awkward sexual moaning...OH SHIT, the snap was the neighbors' bed snapping, the thumping was, well use your imagination, and the scratching must have been one of the neighbors clawing the wall. Mindi looked at me and laughed out loud as we dropped the guns. We though shit was about to go down! I turned to her and removed a strand of hair from her face and I kiss her, silently, standing in the middle of the room. She wraps her arms around me, tight, warm. I could feel her heart beat, it was getting faster and faster as the kiss went on. She stumbled back a bit, hitting the door, which I pin her to. She kisses my neck a little bit as I fuck with her vest, unbuckling it and removing it. She grabs me by my belt loops and draws me even closer, kissing my lips delicately. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist and she removes her shirt. I step backwards, sitting down on the desk, she pulls my shirt over my head and pushes me down on the desk, pinning me to it. I ran my hands slowly and lightly up her ribs, reaching her bra clip.


	6. Chapter 6

Mindi lays next to me, smiling in her sleep. I lay awake, still thinking about the events of the night. I had never done that before, stopped and thought before acting in such a situation as that one. But I simply couldn't kill a guy in front of the kid, that's traumatizing. I slid my legs out from under the covers and sat on the side of the bed. I felt the mattress shift as I felt Mindi's arms wrap around me,

"What's wrong baby?" She asked me.

"Just thinking about tonight."

"What about it?" She continues.

"I dunno, forget it. Lets go back to bed." I reply, sliding back in and wrapping my arms around Mindi, kissing her before going to dreamland.

* * *

><p>I awake the next morning, Mindi still wrapped up in my arms lovingly and smiling in her sleep. I grin at her as I move a strand of her hair, which was blocking my perfect view of the most perfect girl I had ever met. Mindi's eyes slowly open as she comes out of her slumber, her gaze meeting mine.<p>

"What?" She asks, smiling sheepishly.

"You're so damn gorgeous." I reply simply. Mindi grins as she kisses me lightly on the lips.

"C'mon baby, time to go to school." She says, pulling me out of bed.

"Do we have to?" I ask, smiling.

"If you want to graduate, yes. Come on, lets go take a shower." Mindi says.

* * *

><p>"DUDE, I have great news!" Lenny says, running up to me.<p>

"What, speak dog speak!" I reply.

"My cousin fit us in for a recording station! We got a cheap record deal!" He replies.

"Holy shit! HUG ME BROTHAH!" I say, grabbing hold of him and squeezing him tight.

"Whats so exciting?" I hear Sam ask. I turn around and hug him too,

"We got a fucking record deal!" I reply, Sam tries to speak, but im squeezing him too hard.

"Thats great. Hopefully no one hit wonders." Sam manages to let out. I let go of him and gasped,

"Knock on some fucking wood right now!" Lenny says. Sam panics and punches the wooden table next to him. Mindi smiles to me, but I know she knows what this would mean: time off from being Bloody Hood.

"When are you guys going to record?" She asks, as I thought she would.

"He said as soon as December 5th!" Lenny states, clearly happy. Mindi looks at me with an unsure look on her face, thats only two weeks off,.

"Thats fantastic!" She says, smiling warmly.

* * *

><p>"Two weeks? I dunno if I can do it." I reply.<p>

"Kyle, you can. Believe it or not, I can handle myself." She replies, laughing. I flip my hood up, cocking my Glock 26 and inserting it into my waistband. I kiss her lightly on the lips before we continue on our roof top run. Criminals have been keeping it down lately, making out patroling increasingly difficult. We dive across a small gap and onto the next rooftop. We perched ourselves on the edge and surveyed the area. Just then there was an loud explosion a block away, we could hear it even over the traffic.

"What the fuck was that?" Mindi asks. We rush across the roof top, diving across to the next one and continuing off towards the source of the noise. We reach the end of the block and see a sight we didn't expect. A group of thugs were robbing a bank, there had to be at least five of them, carrying assault rifles, and as I looked around, they had two snipers on the rooftop.

"Jesus, what were these guys expecting, Fort Knox?" I ask.

"No, they're expecting us to show up." Mindi replied. I shake my head,

"Should we get involved in this one?" I ask, Mindi pauses,

"Fuck it." We drop down onto the fire escape, rushing down and across the street to the bank. We scale the side of the building so we weren't to be seen, running up to the skylight.

"Smoke?" I ask, Mindi pulls out a smoke grenade, pulls the pin and smashes it through the skylight, filling the room quickly with smoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" We hear from inside as we drop silently in. I can make out the outlines of the five robbers through the smoke.

"Shit, I think they're here!" I heard.

"Fuck 'em, keep loading!" I head a more familiar voice say. I rush forward, grabbing one of their guns and lifting it upwards, the man firing in fear at the ceiling. I drive my elbow roughly into his stomach and rip the rifle from his hand, I throw it hard in the opposite direction as I run forward and leap into the air, lifting my legs up and dropkicking the the man through the glass barrier into an office. Bullets were flying now, the robbers didn't know where we were so they fired everywhere.

"Hey! You almost hit me you jackass!" I heard one of them say. I grab another and tackle him through another barrier driving my fist into his face repeatedly before drawing my knife and burring it in his throat. I could hear Mindi's fist colliding with skin from across the room, and it brought a smile to my face. I heard the fan system turn on and my heart dropped. There were still at least two left, which normally wouldn't freak me out but they both had assault rifles, more fire power than Mindi and I combined.

"Oh Hood? Oh Hit Girl? Recognize my voice yet you fucking punks?" I hear. I don't want to think about who it is, but I already know. The exhaust fan turns on, sucking the smoke from the room as I take cover behind a desk, peering around the corner to catch a view of a person I wish I hadn't seen. Killa7 was standing guard as the last guard packed the last of the money into the sacks. I snap back and exhale with a shudder.

"Fuck." I mutter. I draw my Glock 26, cocking it silently before preparing myself. Then I hear a gunshot, I look out across the bank and see the last robber, aside from Killa7, slump to the floor with a bloody bullet wound in the back of his head.

"If either of you have a weapon, I suggest throwing it away now before I blow your brains out with this fine piece of killing machinery." He says, "I'll give you to the count of three. And as a bonus, I'll throw mine down too. One, two-." I throw mine, Mindi throws hers too.

"Very smart of you." He says, tossing his rifle across the room. I stand up and look at him, Mindi as well.

"Well, you haven't aged a day." He says, "You still look like a dumbass in that get-up."

"How was prison Killa7? Did they have soap on a rope or did your ass travel to a couple different places in the world?" I reply. He laughed sarcastically,

"You gonna bark all day or are you gonna bite?" He asks. I vault the desk, rushing forward, but just as im about to jump into a kick, he grabs my foot out of mid air and spins in a 180 and tosses me into the wall.

"Predictable, so very predictable," He says, walking over to me and driving his fist into my face, once, twice, four times before Mindi's on him, choking him in a headlock, but that only lasts for about three seconds before Killa7 throws her off of him and through a glass panel. I was up already, driving my foot into his chest, sending him launching off his feet and into the ground. I dive forward onto him, pounding on his face about five times before he gets his feet onto my stomach and pushes me off of him, sending me into the wall and to the floor in immense pain. I can't get up.

"Oh how easy it would be to kill you Hood, Hit Girl. But no, I'm gonna wait, we're gonna play a little game and its not time for the final act yet." He says, he laughs as he walks away, cash in hand, we had failed. For the first time ever, Mindi and I failed.

Mindi crawls over to me, she's cut up from the glass and bleeding a little. All I could do is stare at the ceiling. He was here, he got out. How did he get out? I couldn't believe it, but somewhere deep down I knew this was coming.

* * *

><p>I stumble into the warehouse, its a miracle I'm still standing. I look fine but im scared out of my mind, I move towards the bathroom, tripping down onto the toilet and vomiting. I was shaking in fear, I didn't know what was gonna happen next, I couldn't think straight. All I knew was I couldn't let what happened last time happen again. Mindi was in the doorway, she knew what was going through my head, what I was reliving.<p>

"Kyle..." She trails off. She doesn't know what to say, even Mindi, the one who can always calm me down, is speechless. I wretch one more time before falling back against the shower, gasping for air, quick breaths with tears streaming from my eyes. All I could see was Mindi laying on the ground, blood escaping her body as Killa7 runs off with his Desert Eagle. Holding her bleeding body as the life is escaping with every drop of her blood. I'm sweating now, shivering too. There's a thump against the door, I try and get up, ready to fight but I just fall back down onto my ass, delirious now. Mindi draws her Sig and approaches the door, looking through the peep hole and sighing in relief. She opens the door and Marcus walks in.

"You okay?" He asks her, hugging her. She nods but points to me, speechless. I look over, Marcus rushes over.

"Hey Kyle, you okay? Whats wrong?" He asks.

"He's back." I say.

"What? Who?" But Marcus already knows,

"Killa7 Marcus. Killa7's back." I reply, a shuddering breath escaping my lungs.

"Okay, we need to get you up and into bed." he picks me up and leads me to the cot.

"We need to get these clothes off, Mindi come help me." Marcus says. Mindi comes over, tears in her eyes, obviously feeling useless, and she begins tearing my clothes off. Soon im down to my boxers, they tuck me in and flip the electric blanket on and put an icepack on my forehead.

* * *

><p>"Jesus Mindi, you guys have to stop this now. Tonight was too far, Kyle's having a nervous breakdown from this." He says. Mindi nods, she doesn't want to hurt him anymore. He's done enough, more than she would have been able to do without him.<p>

"If this doesn't gonna stop, its gonna mean the death of him." Marcus says. Mindi nods, still deep in thought.

"How did he get out Marcus, there's no way."

"D'Amicos must have paid his bond. They know he's a weakness now." He replies, "They're gonna exploit it." Mindi is infuriated by this. She should have never got Kyle into this.

* * *

><p>"Mindi." I manage to utter. Mindi rushes over and takes my hand in hers.<p>

"What is it honey?" She asks, kissing his hand.

"He has to die." I say. Mindi is speechless.

"Kyle, we have to stop this now, I mean look at you. You're a nervous wreck."

"Until he's six feet under, I'm never gonna be okay." I reply, serious.

"Marcus." Mindi says. He walks over,

"We'll get him Kyle, don't worry." I laugh,

"What, so he can get out again? I don't think so. He has to die." I reply. Marcus sighs,

"I know what you're feeling Kyle-."

"You have no clue Marcus. I'm the one who was there when it happened, I'm the one who held her when she bled out on the ground in my arms, I'm the one who almost didn't make it in time. I'm the one who decided to play his fucking game. You have no fucking clue what im feeling. And you can't imagine the hatred I have towards this man or what I'm gonna do when I get my hands on him." I reply. Marcus looks down at his shoes as I begin to quake again.

"Kyle, baby, don't do this. Stay with me, protect me." Mindi says. This isn't like her, she'd never ask to be protected. Is this her trying to keep me from going after him? Is this really her? Am I hallucinating?

* * *

><p>I wake, still in bed, the electric blanket becoming too hot so I shut it off and roll out of bed. I feel strangely better, I can stand, walk around. My basic motor skills seem to be running again at full capacity. I walk over to the work bench and sit down, looking back at the cot, where Mindi lays, still curled up next to where I was sleeping, trying to hold me, yet im so far away.<p>

"Kyle, come back to bed." She says. I hesitate, still confused. But I obey, getting back in, her soft arms wrapping around me. As she cradles my body and I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I try and act normal and as perky as always when I return to school, but the thought of Killa7 possibly being out there planning the next course of torture is always in the back of my mind. Mindi is concerned, not sure what im feeling, I don't talk much, too focused on how I'm gonna kill the fucker.

"Kyle, you okay bro, you're spacing hardcore right now." Sam says.

"I'm fine." I reply dryly. He doesn't say another word though, no follow up questions. He knew I was lying, but he didn't want to push. When the school day ended, the ride back to the Warehouse was bitterly silent, Mindi didn't know what to say, I didn't really want to talk, it was a mess.

"Kyle." She says, as we enter the warehouse.

"Yeah."

"I'm worried for you." She says, bottom lip quivering, "You're a totally different person now."

"Sorry." I reply. She begins to utter something but gives up and sits on the cot, in silence. I sit at the bench and continue thinking of how I'm gonna get this fuck. Then I hear sobbing from the cot, Mindi's sobs. I glance over at her and see her staring at her lap, crying. I get up, walk over and sit down next to her and put my arms around her.

"Kyle, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't" I state.

"But I already am."

"No you aren't." I reply. She says something incoherent then, through her sobs. I kiss her, I needed to keep her from crying, this would only make things worse.

"I love you Mindi." I say, looking into her eyes, "You will NEVER lose me." I add. She waits a second before nodding quickly and leaning in and kissing me,

"I just don't want him to destroy you. He'll get what he deserves, we're gonna get that fucknut." She says, I nod and caress her face, wiping her tears from her cheek.

"You know," She says, laughing a little, "Im usually the one telling people who are crying to stop being such a pussy. I guess even I have to be a pussy sometime." She says, I chuckle before laying another long kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>Mindi and I are suited up and patroling like normal, looking for genuine issues as well as any word about Killa7. It was hard for me to focus on anything more than my hands crushing his windpipe and watching him choke to death, but Mindi kept me in check mostly. Mindi led me to an alleyway where she heard something that sounded like a call for help. Sure enough there was a woman standing in the middle of the alley surrounded by four guys. Without a word we drop down, catching the fire escape railing to slow our decent, before hitting the pavement. I pulled my clubs off my back and readied them,<p>

"Four guys on one girl? Come on boys, thats cheating." I say, one of the guys smirks at my comment,

"Bring it on tinkerbell." He says, I roll my eyes,

"RING THE ORIGINALITY BELLS!" I yell before swiping one of them across the cheek with my club, sending him careening into the side of a dumpster. Mindi sweeps one of them out and goes into a flip, landing a crushing blow on the goons neck with her calf. My second guy threw a wild haymaker at me that I blocked with my left as he threw another that I blocked with my right before driving a hard left hook into his cheek. The guy stumbles back before sending a heel kick into my chest, lifting me off my feet and sending me slamming into the cold and unforgiving pavement.

"Fuck." I wheeze, getting to my feet and catching my breath. The guy rushes forward with a knife, which I deflect upward with both hands before driving my knee into his stomach and and upercut into his chin. He crumples to the floor as I bring my club down onto his forehead, cracking his skull. As he bled out onto the ground, I watch Mindi drop kick the last guy out of the alley and into the street, where a taxi takes him off his feet and soaring through the air before slamming to the ground. We turn around to the woman, who throws a punch at me that I deflect upward.

"What the fuck lady?" I ask her, astounded, Mindi sweeps the woman out before dragging me to the fire escape so we can bail. When we reach the top I see him, Killa7 dressed up in a red and black suit toting a Thompson submachine gun, such a theatrical guy.

"Oh, Hit Girl, Hood, good of you to join us." He says, waving the tommy around.

"Us? I just see you, and us." I say, my teeth grit as hard as possible, thats when I see the lasers pointing to my chest, Mindi's as well.

"See? Us!" He says, giddy, "Now lets get down to business, shall we?" He continues.

"Im gonna fucking tear your-" I begin before Killa7 fires the tommygun right above my head.

"Lets keep the theatrics to a minumum, that alright darling?" He asks, smiling crazily. He paces a little bit.

"What do you want asshole?" Mindi asks, clearly getting tired of his shit too.

"I want both of you taking a dirt nap, I could easily just shoot you both in the face and be done with it, but I'm not too content with that. I wanna have a little more fun than that, I propose a game. Similar to the one I made you play last time, only this time instead of Hit Girl being on the line, key parts of New York, HEAVILY POPULATED parts of New York are. Are we ready to begin?" He asks. I look at Mindi,

"What do you want us to do?" I ask, having to play ball now that people were involved.

"Pretty simple concept, survive. Show up at designated spots around the city and fend off some men. Miss one spot, and well...BOOM." He says, chuckling.

"You're a fucking nutcase, you're gonna waste your own guys just to play a game?" I say to him,

"Oh they've been given...incentive...to conform to my wishes. Lets say their families are on the table too." He says, chuckling even harder.

"You're a sick fuck." Mindi says to him, He throws his head back and full on laughs.

"Says the one dressed up in a purple superhero costume, killing people everynight. Ta Ta kiddies." He says, turning around, "I'll be seeing you soon." He adds, menacingly, before leaving. The laser sights disappear soon after. We approach the ledge to find a cell phone with the words, "We'll be in touch", taped in a slighly extravagant note.

"This is fucking bullshit." I say to Mindi,

"We'll have to play ball, we can't let any of those people get hurt." Mindi says, punching me in the shoulder before leading me away.

* * *

><p>Mindi and I enter the Warehouse without a word, I was still thinking about how close I was to him, how ready to kill him I was. I've never wanted to kill someone so badly.<p>

"Kyle..." Mindi says to me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah babe." I say turning to her and giving her a warm smile,

"What happens...what happens if I miss one and people die?" She asks. I caress her cheek,

"Then we'll hunt that son of a bitch to the end of the earth if we have to." I say. She nods, giving me a light peck on the lips and breathing deeply. I grab hold of her hands, they're cold as ice. I bring them up to my mouth and I breathe hot air onto them, smiling at her. She's struggling to hold her smile back but its not long before she lets it slip out.

"Fuck you, thats cheating." She says, shoving me into the counter, but I am still holding her hand so she comes with me.

"Is this cheating?" I ask, kissing her deeply and placing my hands on her waist. She breaks the kiss for a second,

"Yes, but I kinda like this cheating." She says, before diving right back into my lips. The amazing kiss is interupted by a phone ringing, its the phone Killa7 gave us. I glare at it before picking up,

"Hello heroes! Time to begin the game, get to the riverside, where you had that unfortunate incident with the police officer that got shot last year. You'll find a welcoming brigade, you have twenty minutes." is all that is said before he hangs up. I grab a club and we head off.

* * *

><p>We reach the riverside, the memories of Mason, having to shoot through him, good times? Anyways, we head onto the sidewalk where the fight took place and instantly two cars hop the curb and empty themselves. There are at least eight guys, each toting baseball bats or other blunt instuments.<p>

"Well this should be fun?"Mindi asks, slight fear surprisingly in her voice.

"Did you bring a gun?" I ask, Mindi shakes her head, which explained the fear. The first guy steps up to the plate, swinging his baseball bat wildly at me, which I duck under before driving my leg sharply into his kneecap. The guy yells out as he collapses to the ground, I grab the bat and toss it headlong into the crowd, scattering them but catching one of them in the face. Two down, six to go. Mindi jumps into the air, transitioning into a back kick that launches a guy off his feet and to the asphalt. She spins around as soon as she hits the ground and roundhouse kicks the next guy in the face before back handspringing away to give ample space. I drop down and sweep the next guy out, pulling my club out and swiping him across the temple. Five down, three to go. One of them pulls out a fucking machete, A FUCKING MACHETE, and swings it at my head. MY FUCKING HEAD. I duck under it before kicking his hand to release the machete into the air. I catch it by the handle and swing it across the guys chest, slicing it open before I heel kick him off his feet and to the ground. I toss the machete to Mindi, who swings it at her guys kneecap, slicing the bottom half of his leg off. She then goes on to throw the machete like a throwing knife, sticking the next guy in the leg on purpose.

"Get the fuck out of here boys." I say, sending them off, we couldn't kill them if they were forced. The phone rings again, I pick it up with haste,

"Well well well, you guys went a little soft on them didn't you?" Killa7 said, chuckling maniacly.

"We did as you asked, how many of your games do we have to play?" I ask him, I hear him laugh on the other line,

"Only two more, don't worry, you'll be home before school tomorrow. Speaking of which, the next is in Times Square, get moving, I'm giving you thirty minutes on this one, best not waste it." He says. I hang up and we sprint off. It takes around 28 minutes for us to reach Times Square but once we do, its already not looking pretty. We've never had to fight in space that open in front of that many people, so many witnesses. This had to be part of Killa7's plan, and I really wasn't liking it. More SUV's pull over, another group of guys jump out, this time toting fire axes and hammers. I can see the progression now, its like a videogame to this guy. The first goon rushes forward with his fire ax and swings wildly at me, I dodge the attack before back kicking him off his feet and catching his ax, I flip it to the flat end and bring it down on his knee cap to incapcitate him before driving it into the next guy's thigh, I can hear the bone crack under the force as he screams out in agonizing pain. I drop the ax and switch to my club, swinging it into my last guys cheekbone, cracking it instantly. While I'm systematically doing all this, Mindi is to my right, flipping over ax swings before delivering heel kicks to the face, followed by wrapping around the last guy and putting him in a tight sleeper hold. I know her sleeper holds, they're hell...unless you're me...anyways. They were all put down quick but every one was taking pictures and videos, this was gonna be on the news in minutes, we had to blow out quick. We take off down the street, before we hear the next phone call, I pick up again,

"Remember the docks where we had that little tussel last time? The one where I shot Hit Girl, left her bleeding on the ground? Last group is there. Have fun." His voice says, sounding like he was enjoying himself too much. I hang up and we sprint off, glad to end this wild chase. I can see Mindi beginning to fatigue, I could feel my own fatigue catching up with me as well but we couldn't stop now. I grabbed her hand, interlacing my fingers with hers and look back at her and give her a nod to let her know it will be okay, I could see her smiling back as I let go of her hand and we continue off to our destination. When we get there I feel my heart drop. There were eight guys with pump shotguns and revolvers, this was meant to be the FINAL stage of the game. This was the big fight, the near impossible Devil May Cry kind of fight. They spot us without a hitch and begin hyping up, afraid to lose their families, afraid their families would lose them. This seemed like a no win scenario. They opened fire at us, we took cover behind a car, feeling it shake with every bullet impact.

"How are we supposed to take these fuckers on?" I ask Mindi, she reaches down onto her belt and grabs a grenade off it.

"We can't-" I begin, before she rolls it around in her hand and exposes the "Flashbang" etched into it. I nod as she pulls the pin and tosses it over the car, we sheild each other's eyes and ears as it goes off. When we emerge from cover I can hear them yelling at each other and looking around blindly as we head into the crowd. I kick one of their shot guns into the air, catching it in my right hand and bringing it around to smash into his face. I pump the shotgun and fire into a guys foot, the majority of the buckshot hitting the dock but causing him to collapse to the ground, I pump before firing the next shot into another guy, hitting him in the calf and sending him to the floor. I pump again and pull the trigger, but im empty. My target turns to me and fires his revolver wildly in my general direction, I dive to the ground and grab the last targets revolver off the dock. I turn and fire into the mans hand before dropping my sights down to his knee and firing to drop him down. Mindi is systematically dropkicking one guy in the face which sends him careening into the guy behind him. She grabs a shotgun from the ground and swings into the next guys face, knocking him out cold. She turns and fires the shotgun into her last guys knee, dropping him screaming to the floor. I am up off the ground and grabbing my last guys gun hand and pointing it up before sweeping his leg out from under him. He crashes into the ground as I bring my hand down into his face. I look at Mindi, who looks about ready to either fall down and sleep, or cry her eyes out. The phone rings, for the final call,

"Good job! I'm surprised you guys survived that last one. Guess you're better than I thought you were. Hmm, well that concludes **tonights** festivities. Goodnight playes." he says,hanging up. I look at Mindi and nod,

"Its over, for now." I say, grabbing her hand and rubbing it lightly with my own to warm it up a little. We turn from the dock and walk away from the moaning thugs.

* * *

><p>We enter the warehouse, locking the door behind us and I flip my hood down and tear the cowl off. When I'm out of costume and walking around in just my boxers, I glance behind me to see Mindi enter the room in her robe, wrapping her arms around me.<p>

"Hey beautiful." I say as I cringe from her leaning against my back, which must have been bruised by the fall I took from the guys kick at the beginning of the night. I turn around to face her and wrap my arms around her as well, kissing her forehead lightly. I can feel her breath deepening as she stands there with me,

"Lets go to bed baby." She says, leading me to the bed, removing her robe to reveal her in her bra and panties. We slide into bed and she turns the lights out, she turns to me and buries herself in my chest.

"I love you." She says quietly, I kiss her lips and bid her the same before she snuggles up closer and falls asleep in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Mindi and I are absolutely dead the next day, but we were thanking god it was Friday.

"I'd ask why you both seem so tired, but then again, I just ate." Sam says, smiling wide at us. Mindi manages to giggle, leaning her head on my shoulder and shutting her eyes. I stroke her hair softly as I smirk at Sam's comment.

"So are you ready to become a rock star?" Lenny asks from across the table. I snap to him, wide eyed, not realizing that tomorrow was the day.

"Uh...yeah!" I say, faking a smile but knowing that with this whole Killa7 biz, I can't afford to leave Mindi alone to tend to the city. I kiss Mindi's forehead softly, she moans a little in delight as my lips touch her skin.

"Stop it, I wanna sleep dammit." She mutters, trying to hide her smile.

* * *

><p>I open my locker door at the end of the day, sliding my books in and slamming the door shut. Breanne is standing there.<p>

"Hey Kyle!" She says, cheery. I freeze and look at her,

"Hello Bree, whats up?" I ask, she looks behind her and all around before grabbing me by the shirt and dragging me in for a kiss. Our lips meet, only for a few seconds, but just long enough to stun me. When Breanne smiles at me, winks, and walks away, I can see Mindi standing behind her down the hall. I feel my body temperature rise as I see Mindi's bottom lip tremble before the searing anger kicks in and she walks towards me,

"Mindi-." I begins but she blows past me, I can almost see the steam billowing from her ears as she disappears down the hallway. I just stand there, the only person left in the hallway. I felt so cold, like all the heat had been sucked from the building and replaced with ice. I slide my coat on and walk out the front door. I can see Mindi getting in the car with Marcus instead of getting in with me, and I can feel her glare as he pulls off. I felt my whole body quake, almost knocking me to the ground. I stumble to my car and slide in, putting the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot. I felt tears streaming from my eyes, but at the same time I felt a venomous anger towards Breanne. I reached the Warehouse, hopping out of the car and entering the building. I knock roughly on the door,

"Mindi?" I call, knocking again and repeating myself. The door flies open and I'm greeted by the barrel of a Remington 870 Pump Action Shotgun. I put my hands up in the air, trying to cool the situation off. She throws my cowl in my face as well as my ski mask.

"After everything? After all the shit we've been through, all the things YOU'VE said to me? I catch you macking it with that whore? I loved you, Kyle. Do you understand that? You managed to get me to lower my walls and let you in, and you just trashed the place. Congratu-fucking-lations, I hope you're happy." She says to me.

"Mindi, she-." I begin, but I'm silenced as she pumps the action.

"Get the fuck out of here, and stay the hell away from me." She says, slamming the door in my face. I stand there for a good ten minutes, staring at the door in disbelief before I'm forced to leave. I throw my cowl in the trash and get in the car, speeding off.

* * *

><p>Mindi watches through the peep hole as Kyle walks away, broken. She drops the shotgun to the floor and slides down the door into a sitting position, her sobs making her body heave. Seeing him kiss Breanne like that, it was like he stabbed her in the heart. She gets up off the ground and walks over to the bench, sitting on the bench that once held him up, where he cleaned his guns. She looks to the side and spots the knife she bought him for his birthday the year before. She picks it up and covers her mouth with her hand, the tears streaming from her eyes like two Nile Rivers. She clutches it close to her chest as she falls onto her bed, crying her eyes out into the pillow they once shared.<p>

* * *

><p>I enter my house for the first time in a long time. My dad wasn't home, he had the night shift at the hospital I assumed. I head up the stairs and into my bedroom, opening the door and being surprised by how nothing was moved. I sit down on my bed, remembering the night she intruded, telling me how she needed my help. I throw my bag across the room and into the wall in anger, I stand up and scream as loud as I can. I couldn't believe what just happened. How she wouldn't even hear him out, how she automatically made the assumption. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't call her or text her. Couldn't show up to the Warehouse now. I hadn't felt that alone in a long time, and it was rather non-enjoyable. I wondered what Mindi was doing, if she decided to go out on a patrol without me or if she decided to stay in. I then decided that thinking about her wasn't a good idea at this point with the current state of things. I fall back onto my bed and stare at the ceiling, feeling the tears burning at my eyes. I shut them and try and sleep, kind of hoping not to wake up.<p>

* * *

><p>Mindi sprints across the rooftop, looking for some bad-doers to take her anger out on. It takes her a while, but she soon stumbles upon a couple of guys ragging on this girl in an alley. Rape? Mugging? She didn't know, and she didn't care either. She climbs down the nearest fire escape and drops to the asphalt below, turning to the couple dudes.<p>

"Alright asswipes, I'm not in a good mood so lets get this over with, shall we?" She says, the three guys laugh at her.

"Where's your pal, Hit Girl? You're all alone." One of them says, pulling a switchblade on her and flipping the blade out. Hit Girl manages a smile,

"Like I need some one else to handle you shitstains." She replies, rushing forward. The guy stabs at her with the blade, but she deflects it upward, driving her leg into the guys knee. He screams out in pain as he drops to one knee, she brings her leg up and drives her shin into his mouth. The guy hits the ground hard, the knife flying into the air and landing in Mindi's palm. The other two rush forward together, both throwing straight jabs into her, one landing on her forehead and the other in her stomach. She falls to the ground, wheezing and in pain, but she ignored it and got to her feet. One of the guys rushes at her again, but this time she drives the switchblade into his fist. He yells out in pain as he stumbles backwards a little bit, causing Mindi to smile wider. The other guy throws a wild haymaker at her, which Mindi expertly deflects with her left forearm and drives her right into his throat. The guy collapses to the ground, suffocating. The other guy removed the switchblade from his hand, swinging it at her unexpectedly. He catches her across the cheek, blood leaking out of her cheek as she feels the burn from the shallow cut. She grabs his arm out of mid air, snapping it over her shoulder and using it to slam him against the wall. She drops him to the ground and turns to the lady.

"Wow...that was amazing!" The lady says, her makeup running from her tears of fear. Mindi grins a little at her before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep, couldn't think straight. I was too angry? Too sad? I didn't know what I was feeling. I mean one moment Mindi and I are on top of the world, and then Breanne comes out of NOWHERE and kisses me (for reasons unknown), and then BAM. Mindi's gone. After everything, I'd expect her to hear me out before making up her mind, but she just took it at face value. I mean I understood what it looked like, but she should know me better. Right? Why am I asking you guys? You fuckers can't even talk back to me. Jesus, ANYWAYS. I paced back and forth in my room, not knowing what to do, wondering if maybe I should call her or go and see her. I wanted to cry so fucking bad, but tears just wouldn't come. I was tearless, dry, parched of tears, whatever the fuck you want to say. I hear my phone buzz and I dive across my bed and grab my phone off the night stand, hoping its Mindi. No such luck, it's Lenny. I pick up.<p>

"Hello." I say, clearing the sob from my voice.

"Bro! Excited for tomorrow?" He asks, I sigh silently.

"Yeah, its gonna be a blast! Can't believe we're finally gonna record some shit!" I reply, faking excitement. I stand up and walk over to my window, staring out into the night towards the city, wondering if Mindi was out there getting her Hit Girl on while he sat her wallowing in his sadness.

"Well be ready at ten thirty in the morning. We're gonna tear shit up, but its gonna take a couple days." Lenny says, I can hear the smile through the phone. I chuckle,

"Good shit dude, I'll be ready. I gotta go though, night bro." I say, hanging up without a response. I toss my phone onto my bed and lean up against the window. I of course left my cowl in the trash in front of the Warehouse so I couldn't go out and patrol without going over there. I thought about it for a minute before grabbing my keys and leaving the house. Hey, it gave me an excuse to go over and see her...without her seeing me.

* * *

><p>I park the car away from the view of the windows, running over and grabbing my cowl off of the trash can. As soon as I go to look in the window, the warehouse explodes in a huge fireball that launches me from my feet and onto the asphalt. I stare in horror at the burning building, not knowing whether or not Mindi was inside or not. I rush forward and into the burning building, kicking the door down and rushing inside. Nobody, she wasn't inside. I sigh in relief, but that relief quickly turns to panic as I hear the gas-line pop. I drop my Cowl on the ground and dive through the window as the second explosion goes off. I crash into the grass below, rolling to minimize shock and take off through the yards, leaving my car parked where it is. No time to return to it in case the bombers were still around. I ducked through about ten yards before I stopped. I put my hands on top of my head to open my lungs up, looking back at the smoke cloud coming from the burning building I called my second home.<p>

"This day can't get any fucking worse." I mutter to myself.


End file.
